Cold As a Sin
by xImpossibleGirl
Summary: Lydia Evans was a new Diva brought up recently from NXT. She was surrounded by friends and fans and it couldn't get any better. But when storylines push Dean Ambrose and Lydia Evans together, only chaos can erupt. Or perhaps something more? OC/Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

Lydia glances up at the man standing in front of her. He has his hand outstretched, his blue eyes begging her to take it. She's hesitant as the crowd materializes around her, each member of it screaming. She swallows hard, her head throbbing from the sudden impact thanks to Big Show. She had been dropped on the mat, so carelessly, so effortlessly.

How did they get to this point.

* * *

Lydia wakes up, rolling on her side to slam her hand down on her alarm clock. She growls as she fishes her phone out of the drawer, squinting her eyes at the bright screen. She has a new text from WWE management, insisting it's urgent. She rolls out of bed, quickly texting a reply.

_What time do you need me?_

The response is swift, _Noon._

She glances at the clock to see it's 10 AM, enough time to take a shower, do her hair and make up, grab coffee, and get down there. She does each step quickly, running shampoo through her hair and dropping herself into a loose fitting sweater, that reveals one of her shoulders. She slides into black ripped jeans and puts on make up. Then she's walking out her bedroom door to see AJ Lee sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing, Dracula? You can't be out in the sun!" AJ playfully quips, taking a bite of her cereal, "You'll burn up and shrivel and die."

"Ha ha." Lydia rolls her eyes, grabbing her phone out of her back pocket to check the time. "WWE management needs me at noon. So I gotta run or I'm going to be late." She says when she realizes the time reads 11:27. She quickly pours burning hot coffee into her mug, followed by creamer. "Here's to hoping I don't fall asleep at the meeting!"

"Good luck!" AJ calls as Lydia bounds out the door.

Lydia walks into the elevator, quickly pressing the LOBBY button. She's impatient when she gets into the lobby, beelining for the doors, running past her best friend, Paige.

"Where are you rushing off too?" Paige calls, following after her.

"WWE management needs me and it won't do any good for my career if I'm late!" Lydia calls over her shoulder, "I'll text you after!"

"Knock em dead!" Paige shouts as she heads back into the lobby. Lydia climbs into her car, hastily plucking the keys out of her pocket. She starts her car, and it grumbles to life underneath her. She tries not to speed but finds herself pressing a little harder than she needs to on the gas pedal. She finally makes it to WWE headquarters, she puts her phone on silent as her eyes skim over the time, 12:10, damn.

She beelines out of the car, locking it as she jogs to the front door.

"You're late." Stephanie Mcmahon is waiting for her by the door, "Good reason?"

"I was sleeping when I got your text." Lydia grumbles, taking a long drink of her coffee, "Is there a good reason you're waking me up after having me wrestle at house shows all week?"

"You love it."

"That's not the point."

"My Dad is really excited about this, so excited, he'd sacrifice me if I told you right now." Stephanie ushers her into a room, Lydia almost walks out.

"We're not in the right ro-" Lydia turns to Stephanie when she sees the men sitting at the table.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Stephanie quips, "Take a seat, Lydia."

Lydia pulls out one of the large red chairs next to Stephanie. She can hardly breathe, her eyes are nervously flicking around the room, her hands fiddling in her lap. She glances up to see the Shield, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins.

Stephanie puts a hand on Lydia's hands, "You're going to be just fine."

Lydia leans over to Stephanie, "Is that code for 'they're not going to fire you'?"

Stephanie gives her a little smile, withdrawing her hand when her father walks into the room. Vince Mcmahon is an overwhelming presence, he takes up an entire room. He has the power to make you nothing with just a movement of his lips. He was scary, that was for sure. Lydia stands up quickly, nearly falling over herself.

"Ah, Lydia, my little star, Lydia." Vince quips, taking her hand in his easily, giving it a prompt shake. "I hope you don't hate me too much for waking you up. AJ has enlightened me about your sleeping habits."

Lydia flashes a bright red, "Don't worry, I've got plenty of coffee in me to get me through this." She says with a small smile, taking her hand from his.

Vince greets everyone else, ushering them all to sit back down. Lydia pulls her legs up to her chest, feeling a slight poke in her side due to Stephanie, she quickly drops them back on the floor.

"So Lydia, tell me. How are you liking the WWE? We did just bring you up from NXT, must be quite.. scary." Vince leans forward in his chair, staring intently at the small blonde.

Lydia looks over at Stephanie then to Vince, "I love it so far. I still need to adjust to the constant jet lag though..."

"The fans love you."

Lydia's face flushes a bright red.

"Do you know what they're calling you? The savior. Do you know why? They think you'll be the one to bring back the divas division, back to its former glory. Are they right, Lydia?" Vince leans forward again, "You're from the indies, aren't you? Recommended by Paul Heyman?"

Stephanie glances over at Lydia, shocked by this, "She was recommended by Heyman?"

"You didn't know?" Vince looks at Stephanie, "He almost strangled me trying to get her through the door."

Stephanie leans back in her chair, "No, I thought we picked her up from the modelling side. You've done modelling haven't you?"

Lydia flushes a bright red again, "No, no I haven't."

"Never?" Stephanie pushes.

"Never." Lydia affirms, shrugging, "Not my thing."

"Well anyways, you guys must be getting bored." Vince turns to the Shield members, "Must all be wondering why I brought you all here. So, it just popped into my head one night. Thought, why not? I don't see why not. I didn't see the harm, so here we are."

"Get on with it, Dad." Stephanie is grinning.

"I think Lydia should be part of the Shield."

Lydia's eyes widen, her mouth falling open.

"M-Me? I mean - what - um, wh-" She's fumbling over her words, can hardly believe it, nothing seems real anymore. Did she even climb out of bed this morning? Was this a dream?

"There's more." Vince says, smirking.

"Oh god." Lydia lets the words slip out.

The room fills with laughter and she feels her face flush.

"I want to see you in a.. _romantic _story line." Vince smirks, "But which one? I'm having a lot of difficulty deciding, so, I've trusted my daughter with this decision. She was in one of the best romantic story lines' of all time, so I trust her."

Lydia turns to Stephanie, raising an eyebrow at her.

Stephanie and Lydia were friends. Stephanie enjoyed Lydia's fighting spirit and how feisty she was. She enjoyed the never ending fight within Lydia. That Lydia loved wrestling, commonly called it 'her drug'.

"I thought about it a lot, I even did some poking around, into _your_ history." Stephanie turns to Lydia, "I watched a lot of your indie videos, you were.. needless to say.. a monster back then. So it only seems fitting we'd bring back out the heel in you. The crazy bitch the fans have been asking for, the sassy woman I met when I first signed Lydia. The smart ass sitting in here today."

Lydia bites her tongue.

"Dean Ambrose seemed to be the only option." Stephanie leans back in her chair, shrugging her shoulders and folding her arms over her chest.

Vince Mcmahon lets out a little woop, proud of his daughter, "Perfect!"

Lydia looks over at Dean Ambrose to see him smirking at her. She feels her face flush and turns away immediately.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Stephanie catches up to Lydia when she's outside of her car, fumbling through her keys to find the correct one.

"Hey, Lydia!"

Lydia looks up, "Well if it isn't my favorite Mcmahon."

Stephanie grins, "Just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing. It looked like you were going to vomit in there."

"How'd you figure me out so easily, Mcmahon?" Lydia finally finds the key, pushing it into the lock and turning it. "Dean Ambrose, really?"

"I think you guys would be one of the most borderline un-PG couples the WWE can have right now." Stephanie walks around the side of the car, "You can't deny, it's a great idea. You two would be big, huge even."

Lydia leans on the car door, "I knew him a little in the indies. He was psychotic, cocky, arrogant, Stephanie if you want this to work, you best hope he isn't the same. Because I'll be punching him in the face before kissing him."

"Just, when they get the script done, read it through, you have my number. I went off what you would have wanted. If you had to pick between the three, I'm about 100 percent certain you would have picked Ambrose." Stephanie says cockily, her eyebrow lifted.

"Shut up, Stephanie." Lydia rolls her eyes, "I should get going."

"You'll love it, I promise. You're going to have the career of your life."

* * *

_Lydia is an OC, just for those who didn't figure it out. :D Haha._

_Anyways, OC/Dean Ambrose fanfic, woah how cool I know._

_fave&review&follow_

_reviews keep me going, so review away! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean Ambrose? Seriously?" AJ Lee asked her as they sat in Lydia's bed, eating Chinese food. "Steph's lost it."

"Yeah, really." Lydia mutters as she takes a bite of her chicken fried rice, "She said that she 'knew my type' and did it in my best interest. Yeah sure, Ambrose is hotter than hell, but that doesn't make up for being an arrogant lunatic."

"Maybe he's changed?" AJ suggests weakly.

Lydia blows air out of her cheeks, her eyes on the Walking Dead playing on the TV in the wall, "For the sake of my sanity, I hope so."

* * *

Lydia was in her golden attire, ushering about backstage. She turns a corner and almost goes flying! - but a hand on her hip keeps her grounded. She looks up into the icy eyes of Dean Ambrose.

"Did I ever mention how much I enjoy your attire?" He says with a smirk, pulling Lydia in a little too close for her liking.

She quickly takes a step back from him, "No you haven't, thanks for not letting me plummet to the ground, thanks for the incredibly awkward conversation-" Lydia's about to bolt but he grabs her arm.

"Why don't we get to know each other?"

"There isn't much to know." Lydia quips.

"Oh really?"

Dean Ambrose leans in, too close, his face only inches from hers, "I think there's so much to know."

Lydia steps out of his grip again, "S-Stop doing that!" She stutters, and she hates herself for it.

Dean takes a step back, looking pleased with himself, "Sure thing, _babe_." He sneers the last part, walking past her.

Lydia bites her lip, turning around, "Don't ever call me _babe_ again or else!" She shouts at him, irritated by the little pet name.

"Or else what, kitten?" He smirks at her, that stupid smirks he just wants to slap off his face -

"I don't think you want the answer." She snaps at him, turning on her heel and walking away from him. So, good to know he hasn't changed one bit since Ring of Honor. The two had known each other, fleetingly, but had known each other nonetheless.

She had been brutal in the indies, her match of choice being ladder matches. She would kick women off of ladders with a smile on her face. Some of them called her Lunatic Lydia, the alliteration fitting her.

Then there was Dean Ambrose, some would say he was her fellow lunatic. He was a drunk asshole, it was rare to see him sober, but he took his wrestling seriously. When the doctors told him to stay home, he was taking bumps in the ring.

They respected each other, casually giving each other props.

Then he hit on her when he was drunk, then, well, she hit him. Literally. He was arrogant and cocky and she despised it, she respected his wrestling - but wanted nothing more than to smack his smirks off his face.

Those smirks that said, 'I know more than you do'.

* * *

Lydia raises her arms in the air, a grin on her face, then she's attacked. Alicia Fox attacks her from behind, pulling her legs out from underneath her, setting her flying down towards the mat. Lydia rolls over in pain, pulling herself up in the corner.

"You've been fox'd!" Alicia Fox shouts at her before sashaying out of the ring, the cheesy quote rendering usable in her mind.

Suddenly, the Shield's music is heard. As scripted, Lydia closes her eyes, sinking back into the corner.

"You okay, kitten?"

She lets her green eyes open to see Dean Ambrose in front of her, smirking. She's tempted to reach out and slap him, but that wasn't in the script. She pulls herself tighter into the corner, fear on her face.

"Not going to hurt you." He coos, taking a step towards her, reaching out a hand. Lydia is stubborn and stares at him tight lipped. Dean ignores her protests as he reaches out and locks an arm around her waist, pulling her up. She realizes how woozy she is and falls against him.

In response, his arm locks tighter around her, "Come on, kitten, hit your head a little too hard, did we?" His mouth is against her ear, causing her to completely freeze up. She tries to take a step back, but he's locked so tightly around her.

"Let me go." She manages to gasp out.

"Do you _really_ want me to?" He almost growls into her ear, causing her body to heat up.

Lydia's about to retort, but he lets her go, and to her own surprise, she doesn't collapse. She takes a few steps back, quickly retreating from the ring. The Shield members all stare at her, Dean Ambrose's eyes boring into her memory.

"Now what the _hell_ does the Shield want with Lydia?" She can hear the commentators feverishly discussing, "What did Dean Ambrose even say to her?"

Lydia quickly retreats to the locker room, short dry breaths leaving her with each step up the ramp.

"I told you it'd be brilliant." Stephanie Mcmahon quips when Lydia enters through the curtain. "Did you not feel that sexual tension? This is going to be one of the greatest romances of all time! You better go hurry though, Vickie wants to shoot the segment with you two now."

"Got it!" Lydia grabs a towel, quickly wiping herself down, tossing the towel and then jogging over to Vickie.

"Great match out there, sweetie." Vickie gives her a little smile.

"Thanks." Lydia smiles, "Though I think I almost got a concussion - I'm fine though."

"You two ready?" The Producer intervenes. The two ladies nod.

Vickie steps out of the shot, to show a camera paneling on a very distressed Lydia. She runs her hand through her golden blonde hair. She turns a corner and almost collides with Vickie Guerrero.

"Ah, Lydia." Vickie claps her hands together, a sinister smile on her face, "Care to explain to me what just happened out there?"

"Wish I could, Vickie. But I don't even know." Lydia sighs, looking down at her feet.

"I suggest you figure it out soon. I already have enough problems with the Shield, they're running rampant, doing whatever they want. Don't make yourself another one of my problems." Vickie about snarls. "Stay away from the Shield."

Lydia quirks an eyebrow at her, "What? Did I throw up a bat signal out there? Do you think I have something to do with the Shield, Vickie?"

Vickie gives her a little grin that falls flat, "I wouldn't put it past you."

Lydia rolls her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, "Of course you wouldn't. Listen closely Vickie, I have _nothing_ to do with the Shield. What happened out there tonight is beyond me."

Vickie gives her a small nod, "Lets hope you're being honest to me.. because if you were lying." Vickie takes a step closer to her, "There would be _severe_ consequences." Vickie walks past her then, leaving a very confused Lydia staring off in the direction she left. Lydia looks down at her shoes, shaking her head.

"Cut!" The Producer shouts, "Since we have you now, lets go shoot the Shield backstage segment now."

Lydia nods, following the Producer as they use their walkie talkies to find the Shield members.

"Get them into their dressing room, following script." Producer says into the walkie talkie. "Okay, we got them. Lydia you know your lines?" Lydia nods, "Okay good, action."

Lydia walks past a few camera crew members, "Where is the Shield?" She asks to everyone she passes, her voice growing more frantic. She finally stops in front of their dressing room.

She takes a deep breath, then pushes the door open, to reveal Dean Ambrose shirtless.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" He quips.

"Shut up, shut up." Lydia repeats, charging towards him, "Thanks to _you_ and your little club of misfits, I could lose my job. If I lose my job because of you I'll-"

"You'll what?" Dean takes a step towards her, "Hurt us? In case you couldn't tell, Little Lydia, we're much bigger than you, stronger than you. So if you're going to threaten us, I hope you have something else in mind."

Lydia looks at him angrily, "Just, leave me alone."

Dean gives her a little smirk, "You forgot your little threat."

Lydia takes a step towards him, "I love this company, and I'll be damned if I let you and your little club of misfits take that away from me. I have sources, I know some of the higher ups, maybe you should begin worrying about _your_ job the next time you decide to mess with me."

Dean takes another step toward her, so close she can almost feel his breath on her cheek, "You can't stop us. We're the Shield."

Seth and Roman nod in the background, smirks on their faces.

"Besides, I like you." Dean says with a smirk, "And I always get what I _want_."

Lydia takes a step back from him, "Careful what you wish for." She snarls, charging out of the locker room.

AJ is waiting outside of the lockerroom, she's immediately on Lydia's heels. "Damn, you really channeled some of that bitch energy, I loved it! I'm assuming that was pent up rage?"

"Oh you know me too well. How's dinner after the show sound?" Lydia asks, turning around, still walking backwards.

"Sounds great. I've got a match with Kaitlyn to film for Smackdown but as soon as I get showered we can go. Where were you thinking?"

"No idea." Lydia says, "Each town I'm in I have to search for a new restaurant, but we'll figure it out, we always do."

"Wanna bring lover boy?"

"AJ, if you want to keep your teeth, shut up."

"Is that a no?"

"Definite no." Lydia rolls her eyes.

* * *

_second chapter! Things about bound to get heating up between Lydia and Dean! _

_review, fave, and follow 3_


	3. Chapter 3

AJ and Lydia sat in a diner, happily munching on pancakes at approximately 1 AM. The waitress looked at them as if they were crazy - though they probably were. At least one more than the other (pointed look towards AJ).

"Sometimes I feel like a pregnant woman, I have the strangest cravings." Lydia remarks, biting into her blueberry pancakes. She eyes the diner, it's filled with people tired and about to fall into their own food.

AJ laughs, taking a sip of orange juice, "I know, I do live with you after all." She sighs, "So how's the story line coming along? That anger seems a little too real to be acted."

Lydia rolls her eyes, cutting a piece of her pancake, "He's just infuriating. Can we please not talk about Dean Ambrose?"

AJ's eyes widen when she stares at the door, "That might be a little hard to do."

Lydia whirls around to see Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins enter the diner, Dean eyes her so quick she can't pretend that she didn't see him. He walks over to them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite diva." Dean remarks, smirk set between his lips. "Mind if we join you?"

Right as Lydia's about to quip a quick 'no'. AJ pipes up, "Sure! The more the merrier!" She scoots aside and Lydia does the same, not surprised in the least when Dean plops down next to her. He swings an arm over her shoulders.

"So what are we havin' babe?" He asks, smirk still in between his lips.

Lydia tries to take his arm off of her, but he only tightens his grip, his eyebrow still raised. "Why won't you go away?" She mutters under her breath.

Dean laughs, "Aha ha.. we both know you can't get enough of me babe." He leans in to kiss her cheek but she quickly dodges it, placing her hand on his cheek, shoving him away.

"I think I've had enough for a lifetime." She growls.

The waitress comes over, her name tag clearly reading TINA, Tina taps her pen against her notepad, "What can I get you guys tonight? Same as these ladies? Do you both have a breakfast fetish in the middle of the night too?" Tina laughs.

Dean tightens his grip around Lydia, pulling her to his side, "I think a cup of black coffee would be fine."

"Me too, some sugar." Seth says, giving the waitress a small smile.

Tina gives them a smile, "Coming right up!" She says, and she retreats. She goes to one of the fellow waitresses and begins gushing, "Aren't those two guys soooo gorgeous?" She's smiling so big, "Pity one of them has a girlfriend though - and she's pretty." She sighs, "I can't win."

"How long do you think they'll go on until they realize we can hear them?" AJ quips, folding her hands around her cold cup of orange juice.

"Hmm, I think until Tina turns around and realizes that we're all gawking at her." Lydia says, reaching out and taking a drink of her coffee. "Though, she seems too busy gushing to realize."

AJ raises an eyebrow at the arm around Lydia's shoulder, Lydia replies to her with a prompt kick under the table.

"Tell me what it's like being divas champion." Seth Rollins suddenly pipes, turning over to AJ.

AJ beams, positively glowing, "It's absolutely brilliant. I've been wanting this for 14 years, 14, every thing I did was for the championship in the back seat of my rental car." AJ dryly laughs. "Though I'm worried."

"Why?" Seth asks.

"Because she'll be facing me soon." Lydia pipes with a smirk, "And we both know I can kick her ass."

AJ laughs, leaning back in the booth seat, "Try me. They don't call me a crazy chick for nothing."

"Oooo, cat fight." Dean Ambrose grins, leaning forward in his seat, "I don't mind a little bit of hair pulling." He says with a poke to Lydia's side, which she shrieks and shifts herself in response. Damn it, now he knew she was ticklish.

"We're wrestlers, not animals." Lydia quips with a roll of the eyes.

Right as she says this, Tina walks up, sashaying her hips a little more than needed. She plops the coffee down in front of Dean and Seth, "Sugar's right there, honey." She says, pointing to one of the jars on the table. "If you need anything else, I'm here." Tina walks away, a smirk on her pink lips.

"When did diners turn into whore houses?" Lydia mutters under her breath.

Dean looks at her, genuinely surprised, "Kitty got claws." He quips with a smirk, taking a drink of his coffee with his free hand. "Didn't know big green monsters made appearances at this time of night."

Lydia scowls, biting into her pancakes, "Not for you, they don't."

* * *

Lydia yawned, rolling on her side. She grabs her phone, letting her thumb idly drag down the text messages. She notes one from an unknown number, she clicks it and almost throws her phone against the wall.

_Morning kitten._

Lydia scowls at her phone, wondering how he even got her number. Instead of replying back and encouraging him, she shuts her phone off and shoves it into her dresser drawer, snapping it shut loudly.

"You're awake!" AJ walks into Lydia's room, "I heard your angry dresser slam! I thought going out for coffee would cheer you up."

Lydia groans, turning her face into her pillow, "Nope. Somehow Dean Ambrose magically picked up my phone number. AJ, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

"Of course not. You severely over estimate me. Dean Ambrose is one hell of a scary guy. I'm glad I didn't piss myself at the diner last night. He looked like he was about to shoot the place up. By the sound of it, our waitress would have let him." AJ quips, taking the blankets off of Lydia, "Get up!"

Lydia makes a noise similar to a growl. "AJ, go away, this is my day off, my day off from the WWE. That includes _you_ so scram!"

AJ rolls her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently, "I have Kaitlyn's number, who in turn, has Seth's number - who has _Dean's_ number. I could easily get him to get you out of bed."

"You are not threatening to sick Dean Ambrose against me."

"So what if I am?" AJ quips.

"I'm calling your bluff, hobbit."

AJ snorts, giggling and running out of the room, "You'll regret this!"

"Like hell I would." Lydia laughs, throwing her face back into the pillow and falling asleep. Though she's awoken about thirty minutes later, when a body falls into her bed beside her. She groans, turning on her side away from the unwelcome intruder.

"Now don't be like that, babe."

Lydia almost screams, ready to rip out AJ's hair and then murder Dean Ambrose. She cracks open one of her eyes to see Dean Ambrose smirking back at her.

"She didn't." Lydia breathes.

"She did."

"I am going to kill her."

"Why? You get the pleasure of being with me."

"More reason to slaughter her."

Dean chuckles, "Got a comfy bed, what kind of extracurricular activities do you do in it? I'd be a willing participant." He suggests, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips.

"Go away." Lydia growls at him, turning so her back faces him.

Which was obviously, an incredible horrible idea, as Dean loosely throws a arm over her hips, bringing her closer to him.

Lydia makes a hissing noise, "Shoo, go away."

"Not until you get up."

Lydia gets up immediately, "Are you happy? AJ come collect your puppy, he earned his treat for today!" Lydia shouts, storming out of her hotel room to see Seth Rollins, Kaitlyn, and AJ at the kitchen counter enjoying a cup of coffee.

They all giggle, AJ giggling the most. Kaitlyn gets up immediately, whispering into her ear, "Sweetie, you aren't wearing _pants_."

Lydia looks down to realize she forgot to put on her usual boxer shorts. She growls in frustration, storming back into her room, where Dean Ambrose still lay, smirking. She went into her dresser, grabbing out a pair of shorts.

"You saw _nothing_." She sternly warns him, "Now get the fuck out of my hotel room!"

* * *

Lydia retrieved her script for the next segment they were filming. She almost groaned when she read the italicized words, _Dean Ambrose kisses Lydia_. She wants to scream, burn the paper, burn the company down to a crisp.

Her best friend, AJ, bounds over to her. "What's up, buttercup?"

Lydia hands her the script, bile building in her throat. "I don't think this day could get any worse. First I have to use the jaws of fucking _life_ to get him out of my bed, then our hotel room. Then this, why is the entire world just pitting against me today?"

"Hey, maybe he's a good kisser." AJ tries to comfort her, sipping her coffee.

Lydia was in no mood to be comforted, "He's going to swallow this up, enjoy it! I fucking hate that bastard! He's so cocky, arrogant-"

"You forgot dark, like that sexy kind of dark though."

"AJ, for the love of wrestling, shut the fuck up."

"Ooo, hostile. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm going to go out with Dolph for a bit - give you some time to simmer down. Why don't you call Punk or something? He'll cheer you up." AJ suggests, shrugging into a leather jacket.

"He'd probably cheer on Ambrose." Lydia rolls her eyes, "I know he's an avid supporter."

"But he's also your best friend, give him a chance, Lydia. Don't throw him into the dumpsters just yet."

Lydia takes out her phone, "Fine."

AJ gives her a little smile, "That's the spirit, anyways, I better get going. Don't want to lose any Zigglee time if I need to."

"That couple name is horrid."

"It's cute, shut up."

Lydia rolls her eyes as AJ leaves. She quickly thumbs out a text to CM Punk, _SOS, losing my mind - probably going crazy chick over here. I think ice cream is in order, yes or yes?_

__The response is swift.

_Definite yes, not that I had any other option, swing by in 10?_

Perfect.

* * *

_review, fave, and follow, my three favorite words! :)_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia fidgeted as the make up crew layered pink lipstick on her lips. She wanted to get up and dash for the doors, away from everything, away from the script taunting her in her lap. When they were finished with her, she hopped on her feet outside the curtain, ready for her match against Tamina.

Vickie comes up to her, cameras flanking her. "Lydia, I wish you luck in your match against Tamina tonight - I know you'll need it. Lets just hope nothing with... The Shield, occurs tonight. Otherwise, my suspicions would be proven, wouldn't they?"

Lydia folds her arms over her chest, pursing her lips, "Trust me Vickie, I don't need your half-assed luck. If something does happen with the Shield tonight, just know I have no part in it. I'm not going to entertain your conspiracy theories any longer."

Vickie takes a step closer to Lydia, "Just know who you're messing with.. little girl." She laughs, an evil witch's cackle, then she walks away from her. Another smirk thrown her way.

Lydia looks visibly aggravated by Vickie, balling her fists and biting the inside of her cheek.

"Cut! Nice job ladies!" The Producer says, giving Vickie and Lydia a smile.

The moment is coming too quickly, she feels like she's going to be sick when she walks down the ramp. Giving her best smile to the crowd, the only one she can manage. She climbs into the ring, staring down Tamina.

They tangle, they wrestle, they throw punches and crouch over in pain. Then Lydia hits her finisher, pinning Tamina for the win. She smiles, high on the adrenaline rush, she almost forgets the kiss - almost. The Shield's music fills the arena and Lydia looks around frantic, when she turns around, she's face to face with Dean Ambrose. She remembers her lines.

"W-What are you doing out here?!" She shrieks, taking a step away from him, he grabs her by the arm, pulling her close to him.

"You going to threaten me again, kitten?" Dean coos, "I'll admit, you're sexy when you're angry."

Lydia glares at him, "Let go of me, Ambrose. I want _nothing_ to do with you and your little-" She's about to say, but he's pressing his lips against hers. His lips are demanding and urgent, rough, she can feel him pressing her into a corner, his hand running up her side. She gasps, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth, and to her own surprise, she kisses him back. Her arms locking around his neck, his kisses becoming more urgent and demanding. He breaks away from her then, leaving them both gasping for air.

* * *

When Lydia gets backstage, her lips flush from Dean's kisses, AJ is waiting for her, a smirk on her small face. "So, did my little Lydia have fun out there?" AJ asks, nodding towards the replay playing on the TV.

Lydia rolls her eyes, linking her arm through AJ's, "Argh, please tell me you have an escape car outside. I'm ready to bolt."

"Now that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be, was it? You didn't look like you were being tortured - actually you looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit if I may add..."

"Actually I think I might just _hitchhike_ home so I don't have to deal with this, and by this, I mean you." Lydia rolls her eyes, "Where's my 'oh good match!' but no, all over it, overshadowed by one lousy kiss."

"Lousy? Is he a bad kisser?"

"No-"

"Aha! So you did enjoy yourself. Is it that dark-sexy thing he's got going on? The ego has got to go though." AJ says, skipping down the hallway to their dressing room. "An ego is easy to ignore if-"

Lydia sighs, opening the dressing room door, "AJ please, I'm sure you have in depth information about dancing around someone's ego - considering the size of Ziggler's, but can we please just.. not talk about this? I'm going to start having acne breakouts, this story line is stressing me out."

AJ walks in, unlinking their arms, "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you. Trying to keep you from going crazy."

"Actually, you're doing quite the opposite. And to answer your question, no, he is not a bad kisser. I'm sure I could get through this story line provided they let me slap him a few times."

AJ laughs, "I did attack Dolph AND slap him before we started our story line. Look at us now, two little lovebirds, flanked by a very angry black guy."

Lydia starts to change, changing into a knit sweater and blue jeans. She slides into her black boots and shoves her wrestling attire into her bag. "Ah yes, Big E is quite the charmer, isn't he?"

AJ shrugs, "Eh, he's got the kind of 'angry loner' thing going for him right now. Not sure how much longer we've got until WWE splits us up."

"I've got a segment with Vickie to shoot before I leave. Very angry hysterical bitch, you know how Vickie's character works."

"Yep, just text me when you're done, we can order some chinese food tonight, yay for Friday nights, eh?"

"Definitely. I won't be long." Lydia says, walking out of the dressing room.

She finds Vickie Guerrero already talking to the producers.

"Ah, there's the lady of the hour!" Vickie says with a smile, "You did really good out there, really believable. Anyways, I gotta start channeling my crazy boss bitch lady now.." She says with a pointed look towards the Producers.

"Action."

"I thought you told me you had nothing to do with the Shield." Vickie Guerrero snaps, walking up alongside Lydia, grabbing her by the arm.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to entertain your conspiracy theories anymore, but here we are." Lydia says with a small smile, "I don't have anything to do with the Shield, Vickie."

Vickie pauses for a few moments, "Okay, fine. How about with Dean Ambrose? Lets open that box, maybe you don't have anything to do with the Shield. But what is going on with Dean Ambrose?"

Lydia shrugs, looking away, "As if I have a clue."

"So what, does random men coming out and kissing you, is just another natural occurrence in your life? I think it'd do best for your career not to lie to me." Vickie takes a step towards Lydia, "You'd live to regret it."

Lydia swallows hard, licking her lips, "I'm not lying to you, Vickie." She says her name with a hint of snide in her voice. "If I was, I'd be a whole hell of a lot better than this."

Vickie smirks, licking her lips, "Just know, I'm watching you. You know what the WWE universe will be watching next week? Your tag team match.. with Dean Ambrose." Vickie throws back her head, laughing, "Against.. AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler, it'll be.. quite the show." Vickie saunters away from Lydia. Leaving a very angry Lydia. She runs a hand through her hair, frustrated.

* * *

Lydia and AJ sort of had a 'chinese food' ritual. They tend to do this quite a bit, pig out on chinese food and movies. They were watching Gone, which was so good Lydia didn't realize AJ was staring at her.

"Lydia."

"Hm."

"We should talk."

Lydia looks over at AJ, "About what?" She uses her fork to scoop up some rice, shoving it into her mouth.

"Our match on Monday. We should probably do some practice, I was thinking tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good. You seem nervous."

"I'm always bad at fighting friends."

"You fight Kaitlyn all the time."

"It gets easier after, like, the fifth time." AJ shrugs, taking a bite of her own food, "Lets talk about Dean Ambrose, too."

"Argh, can we not? Lets talk about how gorgeous Amanda Seyfried's hair is, and what I would sacrifice to have it on my head instead." Lydia shrugs, giving AJ a small smile.

AJ gives her a small laugh, "I know you don't want to, but I just want to make sure, there's a very thin line between story line and reality."

Lydia raises an eyebrow at AJ, "You mean thick line? Clear line? I swear to god you just said thin."

"I did say thin. The emotions, all of that is real. It's not something that goes away, you can smile it away, whatever, but it stays. I've tried." AJ's smile falters, "Whatever emotions your character is feeling, you feel it too. It's really annoying."

"Are you trying to tell me you're secretly psychotic?"

"Maybe I am." AJ laughs, "How'd you figure me out so quickly?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Anyways, don't worry about me. I see the line pretty clearly." She says, biting into her egg roll, "I have it all under control."

AJ nods, "Okay, I sure hope so. Ambrose is a pretty.. scary dude, for lack of better words. He might be looking too far into this."

Lydia looks over at AJ, raising an eyebrow at her, "Are you trying to tell me something, AJ?"

AJ looks back down at her noodles, "I wasn't supposed to say anything. But I think he's getting a crush on you."

"Shut up, shut your face. There is no way _in hell_ anything is going to happen between us. I constantly want to hit his face, and not with my lips either."

AJ nods, "If you say so."

Lydia watches AJ for a few seconds before turning back to the movie. Dean Ambrose having feelings for her? That was outrageous, if there was one thing Dean Ambrose didn't have, that was feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

His lips are pressing against her skin, arching her body towards his. She feels a moan escape her lips and his grip tightens. It feels like heaven and she just feels as if someone set her aflame. As if Dean was the gas and she was the fire-

Then she wakes up.

Lydia growls of frustration, getting out of her bed. She takes a cold shower, hurrying through the motions, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, rinse. She steps out, frustrated.

There's a soft knock at her door and AJ's standing in the doorway.

"Hey, wanna go out for breakfast after you're done getting ready?" AJ yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"Sounds good, I'll be done in a little bit." Lydia says, giving AJ a small smile as she retreats from the doorway. Lydia hadn't talked to Dean since the kiss, she didn't want to. She didn't want to see that stupid knowing smirk on his face.

She gets ready quickly, blow drying and curling her hair quickly, applying make up. She walks out, ready to go, "Ready."

AJ stands up from the couch, "Lets go, you drive, I'm about to pass out. How can WWE expect us to look pretty this early in the morning?" AJ eyes Lydia, "Though you've somehow pulled it off."

Lydia rolls he eyes, grabbing her car keys, "What's the bad news?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever you compliment me this early in the morning, that means something bad is going to happen." Lydia turns to eye AJ, "So spit it out, Lee."

AJ shrugs, skipping alongside her as she locks the hotel room door. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you always this suspicious in the morning?"

Lydia presses the elevator button when they step in for 'LOBBY'. "Around you I have to be, you've already slapped one of your best friends. I'm next on the chopping block."

"Are you excited for our match?"

"Definitely. You're a great wrestler, it'll be a real treat." Lydia folds her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall, "Not so psyched about teaming with Ambrose."

"Of course you aren't. Have you considered being nice to him?"

Lydia looks over at her, raising an eyebrow, "Be nice? AJ, you really don't know me that well, do you? Nice isn't something I do. Nor am I good at it."

The elevator opens and Lydia turns to AJ, seeing the Shield in the lobby, talking excitedly among themselves.

"You can't slip anything past me, Lee." Lydia quips to AJ, "Now we just float past them, so then I don't have to bite anyone's face off before breakfast." Lydia steps out of the elevator, AJ on her heels.

AJ nods, skipping along.

Lydia thinks they've hit the home run when suddenly an arm whips out and grabs her. Pulling her in the opposite direction, she looks up into the eyes of Dean Ambrose when she stops. "Really not how I wanted to start my morning." Lydia quips.

Dean looks down at the frustrated blonde, releasing his grip, "I thought we needed to have a little chat. You know we have a match for next week, right? So I figured we could get some training in, talk about possible angles that we wanted to play out in our match."

"Possible angles?" Lydia questions.

"Like if we're still going to play the 'you hate me' game."

"Too bad it's not a game, huh." Lydia folds her arms over her chest, looking up at him.

He leans towards her then, and she freezes, his lips right by her ear, "We both know you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did." He whispers, his lips grazing her ear, causing her to shiver.

She's not sure if she's going to pass out or throw up.

"So, I'll text you later." He pulls away from her then. Lydia decides silence is the best answer as she quickly rejoins AJ.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." AJ comments when she arrives back at AJ's side.

"Something like that." Lydia murmurs.

* * *

Lydia and AJ finish their breakfast and head for the WWE headquarters. Lydia had a photoshoot today and she was meeting Kaitlyn at the shoot, since she was a pretty horrendous model. When she rounded a corner, she bumped into CM Punk.

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while." CM Punk says, a smirk highlighting his lips. "What happened to that ice cream?"

"I must have fallen asleep." Lydia's face flushes, "I'm sorry about that. I just had a rough day and thought - hey ice cream! Then I passed out before I could slip into my converse."

CM Punk runs a hand through his hair, "Nah, it's fine. I hung out with Lita instead, you know, my girlfriend."

"Thank you for emphasizing the 'girlfriend' part for me, I wasn't quite getting it the first time." Lydia rolls her eyes, "Let me make it up to you, what are you doing tonight? Hanging out with your girrrrrlfriend?" She drags out the word girlfriend with a tease in her tone.

"Ha, actually no. I was going to go see Iron Man 3 with one of the rookies."

"I told you to stop calling me rookie."

"Haha cute, but it's not you."

"You're calling someone else rookie? Do I need to be jealous?" Lydia questions, folding her arms over her chest.

CM Punk itches his very wolverine-like beard, "Eh, maybe. It's getting pretty serious. Though you'll probably recognize this certain rookie, considering he's been shoving his tongue down your throat."

Lydia decides to play dumb. She allows one of her fingers to tap against her chin, "Hmm, not ringing any bells. I have such a plethora of admirers you might need to narrow it down just a tad."

Punk grimaces, pondering, "Well damn. I guess I'll just have to give it to you. Dean Ambrose ring any bells? You could tag along if you want."

"Hmm, as much as I enjoy the company of Dean Ambrose." She says sarcastically, "I think I'll pass. Don't want to crash your hot date, you know. Is Lita aware of this activity?"

"Shocked to hear you passing on Robert Downey Jr. The apocalypse is surely upon us."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Anyways, I have a certain two toned lady to wrangle up. So I'll text you later for that rain check."

"Oh I'll be waiting by the phone, counting the seconds." CM Punk grins, giving her a pat on the back as he walks past her, "Good luck."

Lydia finally tames Kaitlyn in time for her photoshoot, Kaitlyn helps her get through the motions. Lydia was always a wrestler, never a model. So getting all dolled up was frustrating instead of relaxing to Lydia. Not to mention cameras made her impatient, as she waited for the photo to be snapped. She finally gets through it, quickly getting out of her attire and into her normal clothes.

"You look hooooot." Kaitlyn says, tossing an arm around Lydia's shoulders as they exit WWE headquarters, "I like you all dolled up."

"Thanks, I feel like I spontaneously grew another face. Smokey eyes, never again." Lydia says, grabbing her keys and phone out of her pocket. "Need a ride?"

"Eh nah, I'm covered. Got a hot date tonight, with Sheamus."

"Huh. Enjoy that sense of humor." Lydia says with a roll of her eyes, "Just hope he doesn't use WWE sponsored jokes, if so, text me, I'll be outside in the getaway car."

Kaitlyn gives Lydia a relived smile, "What a relief, now I know if things go south I have a lift home."

Lydia smiles back, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Lydia is sitting in her CM Punk sweatpants, which were a nice gift from him for Christmas, and AJ's 'love bites' tank top, watching Doctor Who. It's around 9 PM, she'd gotten home about an hour ago.

She hears a knock at her door and she's intent on ignoring it. Her phone chimes and she grabs it, groaning.

_I know you're in there, open this door or I stomp it down with my Hulk-like strength._

She reads the text from Punk, immediately popping up and walking over to the door. She opens it and nearly shuts it again, but his foot stops her. In her doorway is CM Punk, and none other than Dean Ambrose.

"What part of no did you miss?" Lydia growls at Punk as the two men enter her hotel room.

"I knew your eyes were screaming 'yes'. More to Robert Downey Jr than to us." CM Punk says, "Come on, get ready."

"No way. I did not sit here and emotionally prep myself for the death of the 10th Doctor if I'm not going to see it!" Lydia snaps, "Go away!"

"I'll carry you out of here." CM Punk threatens.

"I'll scream." Lydia threatens back, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"Hey Dean why don't you help her get dressed?" CM Punk suggests innocently.

"That wouldn't be a problem, come on lets go." Dean walks over to Lydia, quickly hoisting her up, putting her on his shoulder.

Lydia shrieks, "No way! Put me down put me down!"

"Will you come if I put you down?" Dean asks, a smirk on his lips as he realizes that he's won.

"Fine! I'll come! Now put me -" Dean drops Lydia back on her feet. But by doing so, he placed the two so impossibly close. The only other time they were this close was when they kissed. They were essentially breathing each others air right now. Lydia realized she still had her hands on his arms and she quickly steps away from him. Her face flushing with embarrassment, "Just give me a few minutes." She says a little breathlessly. Lydia rushes into her room, shutting the door and leaning against it, breathing.

"What is going on." She whimpers.


	6. Chapter 6

After the movie was over, Punk claimed that he needed to use the bathroom. So he tossed the keys to Lydia and told her and Dean to go warm up the car. Lydia responded with a prompt glare but went nonetheless.

She jingled the keys in her hands as they walked out into the cold October air.

"So are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

Lydia responds to this by remaining silent.

"I don't see why."

Lydia turns around to face him, "It's easier not to punch you in the face if I'm not talking to you."

"Are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?" Dean asks her, quickening his pace to match hers.

"It was nothing, just a kiss, story line. Notttthing." Lydia stops walking and folds her arms across her chest to stare up at him, "I don't see why we need to talk about it."

Dean runs a hand through his hair, "Just thought we should since you're so adamant against talking about it. I've never seen a chick so flustered after kissing me."

Lydia's face heats up and she furrows her eyebrows, "I am not flustered!"

Dean's smirk grows wider, "Keep telling yourself that." He says, walking up to her and taking the keys out of her shaking hand. He unlocks the car doors and gets in, starting the engine, he gets back out, shutting the door.

"I will keep telling myself because it isn't true." Lydia snaps, walking over to Dean, "I was _acting_ because you see, that's what you do in story lines."

"Well, we're not in one right now." He takes a step closer to her.

In response, Lydia takes a step back, raising a questioning eyebrow at him, "What's that supposed to mean.." She questions as he takes three steps closer to her.

"Well if you're so convinced you're not flustered by me.." He comes close enough that she nearly has her face colliding with his shoulder, "Lets test it."

Lydia's mouth falls open when she realizes what he's suggesting. "No way - no way in hell-" She's about to say, but he's leaning down without her consent, and she's freezing. She wills her feet to move but her heart is pumping so fast her feet don't make the connection. Right as his lips are about to brush against hers.

"You guys warming up the car or what!" CM Punk shouts from across the parking lot, a signature smirk against his face. His voice brings Lydia slamming back down to reality, she quickly steps away from Dean Ambrose. Her face flushes when she realizes what she almost did.

"Your carriage awaits, m'lady." Dean says tauntingly to CM Punk, tossing him the keys.

Lydia had to remind herself to breathe.

* * *

Lydia's music hits, she walks out to confused cheers. Unsure whether to boo or cheer her anymore, she clambers into the ring, eyeing Dolph Ziggler and AJ on the other side of the ring. AJ gives her a little wink and Lydia resists the urge to smile. The Shield's music hits and the crowd goes wild, they've been waiting for this match. Dean weaves through the crowd, Seth and Roman on his heels. They stay ringside for the match, to which Lydia raises an eyebrow at Ambrose.

"What can I say, babe, just consider them.. back up." Ambrose places his hand in the middle of her back, leading her over to their corner, "Now, score the pin, if Ziggler tries to interfere, I've got him covered."

Lydia gives him a little smile, "Well lets do this then." She goes through the ropes and stands in the corner as the bell rings. Ambrose and Ziggler tangle for a while, Ambrose gets the upper hand at first, but then Ziggler hits the zig zag. Lydia weaves her way through the ropes, distracting the ref. Reigns and Rollins grab Ziggler's angle, wrenching him out of the ring.

Lydia reaches in and drags Ambrose over to their corner, she climbs back into her corner, leans down, and tags Ambrose.

Lydia and AJ tangle, Lydia does a monkey flip on AJ to which the crowd cheers for. She throws her hands up with a big smile on her face, then she does a roundhouse kick and pins AJ. Ambrose grabs Ziggler before he can make the save.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rings and Lydia's music plays again, the ref raises her hand in the air and Ambrose clambers into the ring, a grin on his face. He grabs his title and allows the ref to raise his hand in the air. Ambrose is eyeing her like a piece of candy, ready to ravish. He walks over to her, holding a hand out. As scripted, she reaches her hand into his, shaking it. He pulls her into him, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughs and when he sets her back down, they're close again. He's about to kiss her, but Lydia gathers her senses and pulls away.

"Such a tease." Ambrose says as he grabs her wrist, wrenching it up and putting it in the air.

"So needy." Lydia teases back. The two release from each other, both of them hoisting themselves on the top ropes. Ambrose is staring at her intently, and Lydia feels her skin crawl. She jumps down and heads to the back.

His eyes devouring her the entire way.

When she gets behind the curtain, she's enveloped in a sweaty hug by her best friend, AJ. "That was amazing - we need to have a singles match."

"After that you're willing to get back in the ring with me? Are you daft or do you want to get hurt?" Lydia teases with a smile, linking her arm through AJ's, "I think we both have much needed showers on the agenda." They walk down the backstage area.

AJ ponders that for a moment, "Hmm, I sort of like the pain. So, you and Ambrose got some major heat out there. The crowd loves you two."

Lydia rolls her eyes, sighing heavily, "Can we please not talk about Ambrose? Lets talk about something that doesn't trigger my gag reflex."

"I know he triggers some kind of reflex but I don't think it's the gag one." AJ suggests luridly, poking Lydia in the side suggestively, "Ehhh?"

"I want to hit you sometimes AJ, now is one of those times. I think we need to talk about booking AJ vs Lydia." Lydia and AJ arrive at the locker room. They both separate and take showers, then get dressed quickly. AJ finishes before her so they decide to meet in the parking lot. Lydia gets out of the shower, after letting burning hot water tear at her skin. She gets dressed, then goes through the motions, blow drying her hair, all of that. She decides to leave her hair curly because she can't be bothered to straighten it.

She walks out of the locker room and right as she rounds a corner, boom! She hits a hard chest, she doesn't need to look to see who it is, she can recognize that mint-y cologne smell anywhere.

"Why do I keep running into you?" Lydia groans, holding her head.

Dean smirks, shaking his head, "Yeah, I can just feel all that love." He says sarcastically, turning his baseball cap to the back, "So, Vince texted me that the creative team is currently writing up to make you my manager for a few months, or is there an endless list of protests you want to shout at me?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "I have many, but I'll save them for the meeting."

"What's so wrong with me?"

Lydia looks up at him, shocked at the question. "What is this, I sense? Is this.. insecurity? Tell me, the mighty Dean Ambrose is feeling insecure. Well you could hit me with a frying pan right now."

Dean rolls his eyes, "I'm serious though. I get that I'm arrogant, and I talk a lot of shit, but that doesn't mean you can hate me."

"I.. I don't hate you." Lydia admits, stuttering over her words.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Dean puts a hand over his heart, "I think I might be having a heart attack."

Lydia rolls her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, "Don't get used to it. That took a lot of effort."

Dean's still smirking though, "I bet it did. Just admit it."

"What?"

"That you like me."

"Come again?"

"Come on, you think I don't see the way you look at me?" Dean asks, taking a few steps closer to her. "You're just dying, waiting for me to kiss you again. I know you're psyched about the manager idea, because then you can kiss me whenever you want, let me wrap my arm around you.." His lips are just centimeters away from hers, "Don't tell me you wouldn't be happy as my manager."

Lydia has to suck in a breath or else she's going to pass out. "Just a story line." She repeats.

Dean smirks, his eyes briefly glancing at her lips, "Keep telling yourself that." Then he abruptly rips away from her. All of the warmth she just felt, from her toes to her hair, falls out. She suddenly feels cold as he walks away from her, hands in his jeans.

She decides to not let Dean Ambrose corner her ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

She nervously kneaded her fingers together as she sat at the large black table. Stephanie gave her a thumbs up when they walked into the room. If Stephanie was throwing thumbs at anyone, that would mean trouble - especially for Lydia. Dean enters a little while later, sitting next to Lydia, leaning back in his chair, smirking at her.

"You psyched?" He asks her.

Lydia looks over at him, "Definitely." She says sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"That's my girl." Dean says with a chuckle, taking his baseball cap off and shaking his head. His hair falling around him. Lydia decided she liked his hair messy, then she heard his annoying voice in her head.

_"You think I don't see the way you look at me?_" _Dean asks._

She turns away from him abruptly, the memory striking quite a few cords. Vince finally enters, only about five minutes late. He gives Dean and Lydia a smile as he sits down.

"So, how's it been going?" Vince asks the two of them.

"I think it's great, our chemistry is definitely there." Dean says with a nod, even though Lydia could hear the small edge to his voice, almost mocking.

Vince nods, "Yeah, no one here can really deny that." Lydia feels like raising her hand and denying it, but she keeps her mouth shut and her hand down. "My daughter definitely had a good hunch with you two." He stares lovingly at his daughter.

Stephanie takes this as her cue to continue, "So, I think it's time we started establishing you two as a couple. To do that, we need to establish Lydia as a heel. We'll have her do so by stopping John Cena from delivering his finisher to Dean. You'll stop Cena, slap him.. all of that is in the script." Stephanie takes the script in question, shoving it towards Lydia and Dean. "Then, it'll be the perfect set up for a relationship."

Vince folds his hands on the table, "I really.. well, to be frank, love what I've seen occur throughout this story line. You two have.. what's the word for it?" He turns to one of his WWE writers, "Oh yes, 'sexual tension'. It makes for an interesting story line."

Lydia feels a lump build in her throat. She swallows hard. More ammunition for Dean to use against her.

"So, any comments, questions, concerns?" Vince's voice darkens at the last word.

Dean turns to Lydia, expecting shouts of protest. But silence fills the room instead.

"Well, great then, see you two on RAW then." Vince stands up, ruffling through his papers. He talks in hushed whispers with the WWE writers. Stephanie gestures for Lydia to come join her outside.

"You looked like you were going to puke in there." Stephanie comments.

"You know me so well." Lydia sighs, folding her arms over her chest, "I don't like it, but it's good for my career."

"There you go champ, once we get you up to super heel level, we'll probably put you in running for the Divas Championship." Stephanie says with a smile, "So hold in there." She gives Lydia a pat on the back and walks away from her, leaving Lydia alone.

Lydia's alone only for a few moments, because of course, Dean Ambrose corners her once more.

Dean looks amused, his smile twisted to the side, "Where were your famous shouts of protest? I expected more of you." He taunts.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "It's good for my career."

"I'm good for your career? That is probably in the running for 'nicest thing you've ever said to me'. You know you'll have to kiss me and stuff, right? Then again, you won't mind at all." Dean takes a drink of his water, a smirk on his lips, "This could be good for us."

Lydia pushes past him, "There is no us, Ambrose."

"But there will be." He sings at her as she storms away.

Dean Ambrose always got what he wanted. Right now, he wanted a fiery blonde with a short temper.

* * *

"So, AJ vs Lydia is going to happen?" AJ asks slowly, a smile lighting up her face, "You've got to be kidding!"

Lydia gives her a grin, "That's what reeled me in. Careful, I'm going to take that title from you, then you'll have trouble making cereal with me in the room, you'll be quivering in fear, Lee."

AJ rolls her eyes, though a smile still dances on her lips, "This is so cool. Do you not understand how cool this is?! We're going to have such awesome matches and promos and just - argh this is going to be amazing."

"Don't get too excited, it's a possibility, I just have to get the fans to hate me. Which isn't so hard in day to day life." Lydia takes a drink of her almond milk, smiling.

"Most of Dean's fanbase is chicks, so all you have to do is kiss him a lot until they eventually want your head on a pike. How do you think I got so much heat?" AJ laughs, "You've just gotta find the right guy to piss the fanbase off."

"Though it took you a few tries to find the right one."

"Shut up, I will hit you."

"Save that for the matches, midget."

AJ furrows her eyebrows, coming across as a small dog trying to be a big dog instead. "Just know, when I slap you, it's going to hurt a lot harder than the usual slaps."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "This is what my friendship has amounted to, threats of violence. I need to find a new business."

"So tell me about the guy with those dreamy blue eyes."

"I never said dreamy."

"You didn't have to."

"AJ, I'm not sure if I can save all of this pent up aggression for the match if you keep talking." Lydia threatens.

"No, but seriously. Lets talk about him."

"He cornered me after the meeting, told me that there would be an 'us'. Fairly certain I just got threatened to be forced into a committed relationship." Lydia sips from her cat mug, "Weirdest threat I've gotten."

AJ smiles, "It's cute."

"Terrifying."

"Adorable."

"Horrific."

"You're really ruining all of my fanfic ideas with that attitude. Now I'll have to write you out of character, damn it Lydia." AJ teases.

Lydia raises an eyebrow at her, "Fanfiction? Come on, AJ."

"Shippers gon' ship." AJ says with a smirk.

"You're scaring me."

"Good."

"How on earth is that good?"

"For our future match, sweets. Get your mind out of the gutter." AJ taps her forehead with her finger, "I think you're scared of Dean Ambrose."

Lydia wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion, "What? I'm not scared of him, I just want to hit him, with a frying pan and other various pain-inducing objects."

AJ smiles as if she's just found the secret to life, "You're scared of the possibility, aren't you? That this guy might _actually_ like you, even though you treat him like complete shit. Does commitment scare you?"

Lydia laugh comes out as hollow, "Am I in a therapy session? Want me to stare at blobs and tell you what I see too while we're at it? Dean Ambrose doesn't scare me, the possibility of commitment doesn't scare me. AJ, I am not scared in any way, shape, or form. Only of those fanfictions you seem to be writing."

AJ frowns, but she leaves it at that.

* * *

Lydia, as scripted. Runs out as John Cena is about to hit the attitude adjustment on Dean. "Please, don't!" She says, waving frantically as the crowd begins to boo her. John drops Dean down, asking her what she's doing. She throws as much hate as she can into the next slap.

The slap is heard through all of the booing, which seems to get louder. A fresh red hand print is on John Cena's face. He recovers after a few seconds, looking at her angrily. Lydia takes a few steps back, scared. Dean then hits his finisher on an unsuspecting Cena.

Lydia can breathe normally again.

Dean looks over at her after he's finished with Cena.

She walks over to him, letting her hand touch his face, "Are you okay?" She almost whimpers, fear still teetering on the edge of her tone.

"A lot better now." He rasps, then he presses his lips against hers. He places his hand in the middle of her back, pressing her against him. Lydia got some sort of thrill out of kissing Dean Ambrose. The way his lips seemed to pull at hers and tease hers, the rough and sexy way his scruff would hit against her jawline. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. She internally laughed because she probably looked like AJ right now. The crowd is booing so loud, but Lydia gets lost in Dean Ambrose. When they part, they're both breathing heavy.

He smiles at her, and she gives him a small wink and unlatches her legs, dropping back to the mat. She sashays back to the locker room, her lips burning the entire way.

The camera zooms in on Dean's very pleased and almost predatory expression at the fiery blonde heading back to the locker room.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie, that was hot." One of the Bellas says to Lydia as she walks into the locker room. "AJ, you've got some competition."

AJ throws a glare at the Bellas but smiles at Lydia nonetheless. "You did great out there. That crowd despises you now."

Lydia grabs a towel, patting down her face, "Thanks. I've had quite a niche for making people hate me." She starts to change into her normal clothes, she gets into her black sweater, which leaves one of her shoulders bare. She pulls on a pair of shorts, "You ready to go?"

"I thought we'd celebrate your new heel-turn with the roster." AJ suggests, "Especially with that special someone of yours." AJ suggests with a not-so-innocent tone.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "More reason for me to want to get out of here."

Kaitlyn looks over at Lydia, "If AJ's going to take a while, let me curl your hair. I'm bored and I'm stuck here until my match."

Lydia shrugs, not seeing the harm, "Sure, I think AJ has a segment a little later too."

Lydia sits in the chair in front of Kaitlyn, allowing the woman to sift through her hair and curl her hair, wrapping it around the iron. After a few minutes and a few shrieks on pain, Kaitlyn announces she's done.

She spins Lydia around in front of the mirror, her curls following her as she does so.

"It looks great, you're good at this." Lydia says, pulling on one of the curls with a smile.

* * *

When AJ finally finishes breaking up with Dolph Ziggler, Lydia tames her and they're walking out to the parking lot when she feels a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She turns around, ready to start swinging, but see's Dean.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Actually AJ and I-" Lydia's about to make up some half-assed excuse, but AJ leaps ahead of her.

AJ reaches out and grabs the keys from Lydia, "Go ahead, Lydia, I'll wait in the car." AJ skips away, an evil smile on her face.

Lydia resists the urge to grab her perky hair and yank it down to the ground as she skips away. She turns back to Dean, "What?" She asks, looking at him pointedly.

Dean looks down at his feet, "I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"We're not doing this." Lydia's about to bolt but Dean grabs her by the arm.

"I won't talk then."

Lydia furrows her eyebrows, confused, "That doesn't make much sense - you want to talk but now you-" He cuts her off by kissing her. His lips were soft against hers, none of that sexy roughness in the ring. He has his hands in her hair, pressing her up against him. His lips are soft and playfully pull at her lips, but she can't help the heat that runs through her body. Making her feel as if she was set aflame. When he pulls away from her, she immediately wants to pull him back to her, but she resists.

"You didn't want to talk." He says, putting his hands in his pockets and turning the other way. A smirk on his lips the entire time.

Lydia's not sure when she maintains her regular breathing pattern again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia was torn between staying in bed for the rest of her life, or making an escape to a foreign country. If she stayed still for too long, she thought about it. She thought about the kiss, and trust me, she did _not_ want that. Why couldn't he just be normal and take her hints? Now she had to lay in bed, a pillow over her head, thinking of ways to avoid him.

"Lydia! You've been in bed all morning!" AJ's small fist bangs against the door, "Come out! You have company!"

Lydia sits up, goes to the bathroom, and brushes her teeth. She looks up and sees her eyes are bloodshot due to lack of sleep. She groans, putting in eye drops to decrease the redness. She walks out into the living room and turns back away.

"No no no!" AJ grabs her by the arm, pulling her back.

Of course, who else would be in Lydia's living room at this time?

Dean Ambrose stands up off the couch, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, "We need to talk." The words make Lydia's heart twist uncomfortably, the last time he said that, he kissed her.

Lydia folds her arms over her chest, "So talk."

He gives a pointed look to AJ which prompts her to leave the room, with a small smile and a wink thrown Lydia's way. Of course, AJ hadn't been able to shut up about the kiss.

"I kissed you."

"I know, I was there."

Dean grins at her, "I'd do it again."

"Well don't."

He walks over to her, "You seem nervous, any reason?" He asks, walking circles around her. She shrinks into herself, sucking in a breath.

"Nope, no reason at all." Lydia insists, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "Are you done talking? As enlightening as this conversation has been, I have other places to be." Lydia walks out of the circle he's creating and pours herself a cup of coffee. She takes a sip, staring at him, "What were you expecting? That I'd fall in your arms, like any other girl, and we'd ride off into the sunset? Come on Ambrose, get a hold of yourself."

Dean walks over to her, trapping her against the counter with his arms on either side of her, "You don't seem like a sunset kind of girl."

Lydia sucks in a breath at the sudden close proximity of the two, "That's one point for Dean Ambrose." She teases, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll cut you a deal, go out on one date with me." He holds up one finger, "And if you tell me to leave you alone after it, I will. It'll be strictly story line from then on. Just one date.. unless you're scared."

Lydia laughs, looking up at him, "What would I have to be scared of?"

Dean leans in, smirking, "The possibility that you might actually like me."

Lydia puts a hand against his chest, "Keep dreaming, Ambrose."

* * *

He leaves with a smirk on his lips and a.. date.. set for 7 o'clock. AJ just about skipped circles around Lydia when she found out. She also dragged Lydia out to buy a new outfit, Lydia insisted that her wardrobe would do just fine, but AJ insisted.

They ended up finding her a mid-thigh strapless black dress with a belt around the middle It was flowy at the bottom and incredibly beautiful. The fabric was soft between her fingers, they ended up buying it.

Lydia got ready, curling her hair and sliding into the dress. She slid on a pair of black converse. AJ soon enough knocked on her door. "He's here!"

Lydia finishes applying lip gloss and walks out into the living room.

"Ravishing." Dean compliments, walking over to her and securing an arm around her waist.

Lydia resists the urge to pull away from him, though she finds the hand.. comforting. She finds herself leaning into it as she wishes AJ goodbye.

They get into Dean's car, he opens the door for her and she comments on the cheesiness of this all. He chuckles and climbs into the other side of the beat up black mustang.

"Where are we going?" Lydia asks, her curiosity peaking.

"Surprise." He says, getting on the highway out of Phoenix.

"Are you taking me to an disclosed location to kill me?" Lydia asks, shifting in her seat, "Because we both know I'd ruin you if you tried."

Dean smirks, "Same Lydia."

Lydia looks over at him, confused, "Same Lydia? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I try to take you on a date and the threats are still coming." Dean's lips raise into a smile, "Probably why I like you so much."

Lydia's cheeks flame and she decides to stay silent for most of the ride. If she had been driving, they would have crashed into a tree after such a confession. They pulled into a dark abandoned parking lot. Lydia gets out and Dean goes to the back of the car, popping the trunk. He grabs a blanket out and slams the trunk down.

She waits for him, feeling a little chilly, she should have worn leggings or at the very least, a jacket.

Dean walks up to her, putting an arm around her waist and leading her to a field. He waves the blanket in the air, setting it down, then he gestures for her to sit down next to him. He pulls her into his side, and Lydia finds it strangely comforting, plus his warmth was always a plus.

"Star gazing, hm?" Lydia finally breaks the silence, "Didn't know you were such a sap."

Dean grins, his hand on her waist tightening, "Thought you'd like it."

Lydia shrugs, "Not much to see. Just a bunch of stars, I see this every time I look up in the middle of the night."

"Always contradicting me."

"Same ol' Lydia." Lydia says with a grin, repeating what he said earlier.

He catches that and smiles, none of those smirks, but an actual smile, "See, now you're getting the drift of things."

* * *

The date wasn't that.. bad. It really wasn't. He made her nervous, and she couldn't figure out why. Lydia would feel butterflies threaten to fall out of her mouth as she consistently put her foot in her mouth. He walks her to her hotel room door.

"It was.. nice. Shockingly so." Lydia comments, folding her arms over her chest, "Impressive, Ambrose."

Dean chuckles, letting his hand run through his hair, "You're shocked?"

"Yep."

"Because you actually enjoyed yourself?"

"Pretty much." Lydia dryly laughs, those nerves running up again, "I should get going, I have a photoshoot in the morning."

Dean nods, "Good night, Lydia." He kisses her lightly on the cheek, almost like a whisper. Very fleeting, then he walks away, hands in his pockets. Lydia feels her heart doing painful lurches.

He had her read like a book and it irritated her to no end. She opens the door and isn't shocked when a small 5'2 brunette woman tumbles to the floor. She kicks the stool out of the way.

"You're joking, right?" She asks, to the fallen AJ on the floor.

AJ picks herself up, "What are you talking about? I just woke up.. hmm."

Lydia rolls her eyes, taking her converse off, "AJ, you were looking through the peephole, how did you not seem me come in?"

"I was too busy awwwww-ing. I saw you didn't tell him to stop pursuing you, I'm assuming that you likeeee him." AJ says, doing a little jump in the air with a smile, "Lydia has a crussssh!"

"Lydia is going to crush _you_ if you don't shut your mouth." Lydia threatens, walking towards her room, "So, Ambrose proved he was a decent human being for one night, that doesn't mean anything."

AJ follows her into her room, "What if he's actually a decent human being all the time? Come on, Lydia, for the sake of my ship, give it a go. Stop making him work for it so hard."

Lydia rolls her eyes, going through her drawers for pajamas, "AJ, I don't know. He either bugs me or I want to maul him. You don't make a relationship out of that."

"Well wanting to maul him is perfect in relationships, you should see Ziggy and I."

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Give him a chance."

"I did, I didn't hit him when he kissed me, so that's compromise, is it not?" Lydia questions, raising an eyebrow at AJ.

AJ sits on Lydia's bed, swinging her legs, "You two would be so cute though."

"If you're just going to bash me for not mauling Ambrose in front of you, you can leave." Lydia says with a roll of her eyes, finally finding a tank top and sweatpants.

"It's late anyways." AJ jumps off of her bed, "Have a good sleep, don't let the bed bugs bite, or Ambrose for that matter, unless you're into that." AJ says suggestively, skipping out of the room before Lydia can abuse her.

* * *

Lydia wakes up, stretching her arms, her eyes burning at the sunlight. She grabs her phone, looking through her text messages. Her phone starts ringing then, she sees the number is Dean Ambrose's.

She answers it with a groggy voice, "Hello?"

"Morning beautiful." His dark masculine voice coos from the other line.

Lydia groans, plopping back against her pillows, "What do you want this early in the morning?"

"Thought we could have breakfast together before your photoshoot. Decided we needed to talk."

Lydia scratches her head, yawning, "You say that a lot."

"You always change the topic."

"The topic makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"Hush." Lydia instead says hastily, pulling herself out of bed, "I don't know what I'm going to do." She admits lamely.

"I figured as much."

Lydia scowls, "Thank you for your vote of confidence." She says sarcastically, "I guess we could meet for breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be around in about an hour." The phone clicks off and she sighs.

She showers and gets ready, deciding to leave her hair curly because she can't be bothered to straighten it. She rubs most of the sleep out of her eyes when he arrives. They decide to have breakfast at Lydia's hotel room instead, since it's easier and Lydia can't stay for long, since her photoshoot is in about an hour.

Dean walks into the hotel room, in a pair of dark jeans and a black tee. "Hey babe." He says, effortlessly kissing the top of her head.

She looks up at him, "Babe?"

"Thought it'd be cute, doesn't work?" He asks.

"No, not at all." Lydia scurries away from him to grab eggs out of the fridge, "You wanted to talk, we've got about an hour before I have to bolt."

Dean leans against the kitchen counter, "So, I thought, might as well be blunt about this. I like you, a lot."

Lydia feels her chest rise and her heart sing when he says that, she sucks in a breath as she cracks the eggs and puts them into the skillet. Turning on the oven to high.

"And I know that you like me."

"That's pretty cocky, Ambrose."

"You contradicting me?"

Lydia stays silent, fiddling with the eggs, refusing to look at him. "The lighting is atrocious." She says lamely, walking away from the eggs, reaching up to get plates, Ambrose corners her against the counter.

Didn't Lydia say something about not letting Ambrose corner her anymore?

"That topic change." Dean coos, his hands trapping her against the counter.

Lydia swallows hard, putting her hands against his chest, ready to push him away, "I was serious though, this lighting.." She trails off when he comes close to her, their noses almost touching. She sucks in a breath.

"I see the effect I have on you." He says, his hand innocently trailing up her side, "And you _know_ the effect you have on me.."

Lydia looks down, her long blonde hair covering the right side of her face, "Erm, so, cats, huh?" She nervously quips, pressing herself against the counter, "I was thinking about adopting one - ya know, because.. they need.. homes." She breathes the last part.

"I'm going to kiss you." Dean interrupts her.

She looks up at him, her mouth ajar, "That's pretty bold."

Instead of giving her a witty remark, he just chuckles, then lowers his lips to hers.

"Hey Lydia what ya cooking?!" AJ asks, skipping out of her room, "Oh god, I just." She covered her eyes with her hand, "Damn it, I'm so sorry. I'll just go back.. in my room..." She's about to go back into her room, "Oh, Lydia, does he know you can't cook? Your eggs are burning."

Lydia looks over to see the eggs have blackened, she scowls, pushing Dean off of her and dumping the eggs in the trash. "Just so you know, I can't cook." Lydia shrugs, "Oh, look at the time, you better get going." She says, spinning him around and marching him towards the door.

He leaves, chuckling as he goes. Lydia presses herself against the door, sighing, "That was close."


End file.
